Guardián
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: "El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin" dijo Harry Potter, poniendo los ojos en blanco y ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, "pero le he pedido que me ponga en Hufflepuff".


_Mi primer bebé participante de un reto de un foro que es casi como mi hogar. Así que diré: esta historia participa en el **"Primer Reto: Palabras Oscuras, del foro: El Lado Oscuro de la Fama"** con la palabra **Inflexible.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _¿Es muy necesario repetir que Harry Potter no me pertenece? Ni aunque fuera rubia y tuviera millones, aunque si fuera rubia y tuviera millones podría comprar los derechos a J. K. Rowling, pero para eso no necesito ser rubia..._

 **Summary:** _"El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin" dijo Harry Potter, poniendo los ojos en blanco y ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, "pero le he pedido que me ponga en Hufflepuff"._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Smut/lemmon entre un muchacho de diecisiete y uno de quince. ¿Algo de fluff? Quizá. Os prometo amor. Mucho amor._

 **Nota:** _Miles de gracias a mis hermosuras del grupo de Whatsapp "Servidores del Lado Oscuro" por ayudarme con el nombre de Rhys Yann Lehnsherr, Alice y Lex. De veras que soy un asquete para los nombres. Vosotras lo sabéis. Así que gracias._

 **Nota 2:** _Gracias a la hermosa de mi esposa, LexSnape, por proporcionarme una imagen para la portada. Es que soy un asquete buscando imágenes, pero siento que de verdad hago muy buenas portadas cuando ya tengo la materia prima. ¡Gracias, bonica!_

 **Nota 3:** _También gracias a Madhara Flux, por el título al fic. ¡Vale, que prácticamente lo único que he hecho ha sido escribirlo! xDD De los detalles se han encargado los demás. Mil mil mil gracias, hermosura._

 _Ya todo está dicho. Disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

 **Guardián**

—¡Estás bromeando! —el Premio Anual observó al muchacho correr con la escoba en sus manos. Su cabello negro se agitaba al viento, y sus ojos verdes chispeaban, a juego con la bufanda en su cuello, una bufanda que no le pertenecía—. ¡No puedes joderme con esto, Potter!

—¡Por favor, Tom! ¡No seas inflexible! —el único hijo de los Potter comenzó a hacer pucheros, sus ojos de borrego degollado prácticamente aflojándole las rodillas—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Tom observó la escoba entre las manos del chico. Quince años y se comportaba como un maldito crío de doce. Su puchero de labios rosados era tan adorable que le provocaba morderlo.

—Bien —Tom cogió la escoba en las manos de Harry Potter—. Pero si me caigo, tú serás mi enfermero personal. Lo que implica baños de esponja. Y _sabes_ que estando enfermo, soy la peor persona existente en el puto universo.

Harry chilló y se colgó al cuello de Tom, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello. Tom Riddle, heredero de Slytherin, Prefecto de Slytherin y Premio Anual, debió contenerse de abrazar de vuelta al pequeño Hufflepuff. Porque con todos los demonios, estaban en público, y ya podía ver su reputación destrozarse si abrazaba cariñosamente al maldito imbécil de los Potter.

Aunque aquello no le evitó inhalar con suavidad el aroma de sus cabellos. El champú que Harry usaba era, indudablemente, muggle. No había un aroma mágico tan banal que, sin embargo, oliera tan, tan bien.

Luego, Harry lo arrastró de la muñeca —"Nada de tomar mi mano en público, Potter, ¿te queda claro?"— hasta el campo de Quidditch, varios metros más allá.

—¡Entonces, Tom Riddle se presentará para Guardián!

Tom le lanzó una mirada homicida al pequeño grupo que osó reírse. Gryffindors. Podría bajarles los puntos, pero no debía aprovecharse del poder que le había sido concedido y… ¿qué cojones?

—Cinco puntos de cada uno —bramó—, por faltarle el respeto a un Prefecto.

("Y superior, malditos cabezas hueca" deseó añadir, pero calló).

Los Gryffindors cesaron sus risas. Tom esperó en el césped a que se presentaran los demás Guardianes (que parecían ser más de siete ese solo año), y él fue el último. No le molestaba. Analizaba con carácter crítico cada movimiento, cada posición con la escoba, cada Quaffle atajada.

Finalmente, fue su turno. Harry Potter, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y escogido por el director Dippet como Capitán del Equipo de Hogwarts en la competencia Intercolegial, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos expuestos y mientras Tom Riddle ascendía a los cielos pudo asegurar que el calor agrupándose en sus mejillas no era justamente por los rayos del agonizante sol de septiembre.

…

Si bien Harry era el Capitán, no era él quien decidiría quiénes quedarían seleccionados. Sí, su voto contaba el doble ya que él se encargaría de entrenarlos, pero no era exactamente definitivo. Aun así, Tom Riddle no esperaba ser recibido el viernes por la tarde, justo después de cumplir con sus labores de Premio Anual (qué, básicamente, eran ser perrillos falderos de los profesores), con la celebración en la Sala Común de Slytherin por haber sido seleccionado como Guardián titular del Equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

—Riddle, no tenía idea de que jugabas Quidditch —murmuró una de sus tantas admiradoras, y Tom debió forzar una sonrisa.

("Yo tampoco lo sabía; probablemente quedé seleccionado porque me follo al Capitán, aunque seguramente eso no te lo esperabas, ¿eh, zorra?").

—Es uno de mis talentos ocultos —murmuró él, galante. La muchacha rió.

—¿Qué más ocultarás, Riddle?

Tom no se dejó guiar por el juego de palabras y huyó de la Sala Común. Sus pies recorrieron el camino más rápido de lo que su mente fue capaz de procesarlo. Para toda su suerte, allí, cargado de comida entre sus delgados brazos se encontraba Harry Potter, el niño que estaba buscando.

—¡POTTER!

—¡Tom! —el chico repartió con velocidad las cestas de galletas entre sus compañeros. Todos tenían miradas burlonas que se llenaron de pánico ante la insistente presión de los ojos oscuros del Slytherin sobre los suyos—. ¡Felicidades! ¡No tenía idea de que fueras tan bueno jugando al Quidditch! Quiero decir, simplemente te dije de hacer aquella prueba porque quería verte sobre una escoba, pero, ¡felicidades!

Tom sentía su cabeza palpitar con una intensidad desconocida. Realmente sentía un ligero pánico, un pánico que no iba a demostrar ante nada, ni nadie. Con un enorme suspiro tomó la mano del rebelde Hufflepuff y lo arrastró. Llegado a un momento, Harry lo detuvo, ceño fruncido, y cuando Tom quiso darse cuenta el muchacho se había colgado en su espalda cual pequeño mono.

—Ahora sí —susurró en su cuello, su respiración cosquilleándole la piel—, puedes llevarme a donde gustes.

El camino a la Sala de Menesteres realmente no había parecido nunca tan largo, más si se tenía en cuenta que todas las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban estaban puestas en ellos.

("Y, ¿qué cojones te importa? ¿Qué cojones LES importan?").

Tom bufó cuando una Gryffindor osó reírse. No notó que Harry la hechizó con un delicado movimiento de varita.

La Sala Multipropósitos adoptó un cómodo lugar que Tom conocía bien: era tan similar a la casa de los sueños de Harry. El Hufflepuff soñador la había diseñado tantas veces en su mente que era prácticamente visible para Tom: un suave suelo de madera de cerezos, alfombras oscuras, sofás mullidos y afelpados, amplias ventanas que demuestren una playa de arenas blancas y un tranquilo mar. Harry rió como un niño y saltó del cuerpo de Tom, para estirar la espalda haciéndola crujir sonoramente.

—Ahora, Potter —Tom tomó aire con suavidad— me dirás, ¿por qué cojones me han aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch? ¡Era la primera jodida vez que subía a una escoba!

—Lo dudo mucho —Harry chasqueó la lengua, y la piel de Tom se erizó. El muchacho se volteó a verle, el fuego en los ojos verdes—. ¿O acaso olvidas cuando robabas escobas del compartimiento del colegio, en los viejos vestidores? Escobas viejas, Tom, pero escobas al fin y al cabo. Y trepabas, dejabas que el viento te lleve, que acariciara tus mejillas… Pero por las noches, siempre por las noches… —la voz de Harry era sedosa mientras el chico se deshacía de la corbata, amarilla y negra, sus dedos suavemente desenredando el nudo—. Y volabas. Volabas como un niño pequeño.

Las mejillas de Tom ardían, aunque su cabeza estaba alta, su pose era digna.

—¿Por qué me han aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch? —preguntó Tom nuevamente. Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios, dudando.

—Tal vez, ¿porque yo lo he querido así? —tenía una mirada tan perversa que parecía un Slytherin. Y en realidad, Tom podía oír sus palabras de aquella primera vez que hablaron, aquella vez que vio, con todo su esplendor, cómo maldiciones demasiado avanzadas para un niño de primero brotaban de una varita que parecía llamarle. "El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin" dijo Harry Potter, poniendo los ojos en blanco y ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, "pero le he pedido que me ponga en Hufflepuff".

"¿Por qué?" había preguntado Tom. En aquel momento, Harry Potter había sonreído.

Tom se frotó las sienes. Harry siguió el proceso de desvestirse lentamente. Primero se deshizo de la corbata, que cayó a un lado, en un suave pliegue sobre sus zapatos escolares perfectamente pulidos. Luego desabrochó lentamente botón por botón de la camisa escolar. Estaban en los primeros días de clase, y casi no era necesario usar muchas prendas de ropa –mucho menos si eras Harry Potter, y si te habías acostumbrado demasiado al frío nocturno.

La túnica cayó, deslizándose por sus hombros y sus codos, deteniéndose ahí. Harry retiró brazo por brazo, túnica negra y amarilla, que acompañó a la corbata. La camisa continuó, acompañando aquellas prendas.

Harry enjarró los brazos. Los ojos de Tom se detuvieron en él. Era capaz de oír el suave murmullo de las olas, aunque artificial, y sentir el agridulce salado del mar en su nariz. Y Harry por supuesto sabía lo que significaba el mar para Tom Riddle.

El mar significaba sangre, poder, dominación.

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter parecían quemar sobre su piel, y Tom se acercó a él, rozando con suavidad su vientre firme. No estaba trabajado, no como sus brazos y su espalda, al menos, y a Tom le gustaba así. Hundió sus dedos en sus costillas y Harry se retorció de la risa, pero los demandantes labios de Tom sobre los suyos la convirtieron en un gemido.

—Cuéntame —susurró, con aquella voz tan seductora—, ¿por qué "lo has querido así"?

La sonrisa de Harry era casi animal.

—La gente es estúpida, Tom —murmuró, mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata—. Muy estúpida. Créeme, sé lo que hago.

Los dedos de Harry parecieron recorrer una obra de arte cuando se deslizaron por su pecho, abriendo lentamente la camisa. Tom sostuvo su rostro entre sus dedos con fuerza.

—¿Y qué es lo que haces, pequeño tejón?

—Supongamos —susurró, apartándose suavemente de Tom, de su agarre posesivo— que este año, al acabar Hogwarts, le pides al director Dippet el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que ha quedado libre porque la profesora Merrythought tendrá un fatídico accidente, también conocido como el ataque de algún tipo de extraña serpiente cuyo veneno paralizará lentamente su cuerpo, primero sus músculos —los dedos de Harry delinearon los suaves abdominales de Tom, prácticamente apenas marcados: el muchacho nunca se había preocupado se marcar excesivamente su físico, queriendo lucir como un delgado y refinado sangre pura—, luego sus órganos… —los dedos de Harry se hundieron dolorosamente en la piel de Tom, que rió con ternura—, impidiéndole cosas tan simple como la correcta función renal, o respiratoria, lo que ocurra primero dependiendo de la mordida de aquella serpiente. Y morirá. Morirá tan lenta, cruel e indoloramente que todos creerán que cerró sus ojos para echarse una siesta en el tren, y cuando intenten despertarla, encontrarán con que su cuerpo ya está frío —Harry hizo una pausa bastante extensa mientras sus dedos acababan por desnudar la parte superior del cuerpo de Tom con suavidad. Luego, su voz grave y seseante, totalmente diferente a la del niño Hufflepuff que todos conocían, siguió narrando—. Entonces, con las debidas circunstancias ya marcadas, regresas a Hogwarts. El puesto de profesor está disponible, claramente, así qué, ¿por qué no intentarlo? —Harry suspiró—. Lamentablemente, el director Dippet, persuadido por uno de los hombres más respetados del Mundo Mágico actual a pesar de que perderían todo el respeto en él si supieran que Grindelwald le da por culo cuando debería estar deteniendo sus ataques en la Europa muggle, te dirá que no. Te dirá varias excusas, claro. Que eres muy joven, que eres recién graduado, que tienes toda una vida por delante, que puedes aprender mucho en el exterior, que puedes dedicarte a viajar, a conocer, a formar una familia… —Harry puso los ojos en blanco, como si aquello fuera una soberana estupidez—. Y tú acabaras trabajando en Borgin y Burkes, donde tu vida prácticamente se cagará, y me cagaré en ti y en todos tus muertos si eso llega a ocurrir, ¿me has escuchado, Tom Riddle?

Tom se mantuvo en silencio, sopesando las palabras de Harry, para comenzar a reír a mandíbula batiente. Sus risas tan espontáneas y sonoras eran inusitadamente extrañas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver el jugar Quidditch con este futuro tan extraño que estás imaginando?

—Si juegas Quidditch serás admirado, Tom —las palabras de Harry eran demasiado provocadoras. Las imágenes que éstas le traían, demasiado tentadoras—. Primero conseguirás admiración. Luego, podrás implementar tu admiración en un brote político. No es necesario comenzar de forma radical. ¿Qué tal sugerir que los sangresucias asistan a colegios primarios mágicos? De esta forma, los sangres pura podrán aceptarlos con mayor facilidad, ¡si los prejuicios no vienen más que del terror a que la cultura mágica, forjada por años y años, sea contaminada con la muggle! —la sonrisa de Harry es persuasiva, sagaz—. Y créeme. La gente admira a sus héroes deportivos.

Tom dejó que los labios de Harry recorran su garganta, su respiración enfriando el camino de saliva desde su nuez de adán hasta el hueco entre sus clavículas. Sabía que Harry le está seduciendo como ha ocurrido varias veces desde hace algunos meses, o por lo menos desde que el niño se consideró a sí mismo apto para cualquier encuentro sexual. Harry Potter, a pesar de ser un Hufflepuff, nunca se ha demostrado como un mojigato.

Tom tomó el control, le sostiene con fuerza de los cabellos, estampándolo contra la pared y besando sus labios. Saben a las galletas especiales de Hufflepuff, con canela, chocolate y miel. Saben a dulzura, a necesidad, a futuro, a planes.

Harry besa. Tom besa. Harry muerde y Tom ríe entre sus labios.

—Entonces —Harry acarició las mejillas de Tom, cálidas bajo sus dedos—, ¿aceptarás el puesto de Guardián?

—Depende de qué pronostique eso para mí —murmuró Tom en su cuello. Le cargó sobre su hombro con un grito de Harry, dejándolo caer con suavidad en el mullido colchón bajo la ventana. El sol artificial de la playa se derrama sobre las sábanas, y no es una cama explícitamente, es sólo un colchón cubierto con sábanas y almohadas, quizá porque sólo de esta forma se asegurarán que los espectros que viven en aquella realidad, en aquella playa donde a veces se oyen risas o gorjeos de pájaros, no les viera.

—Pronostico un excelente futuro para Tom Riddle —susurró Harry con dificultad, las manos de Tom bajando sus pantalones con brutalidad—. Pronostico… que serás escogido en los Cuervos de Londres, ya sabes, el Equipo Oficial de Inglaterra. Y gracias a ti se ganarán varios campeonatos, y, ¡oh! —Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su voz transformándose en un ronco gemido cuando la lengua de Tom se paseó por la superficie de su bóxer ajustado, lamiendo su polla que recibió gustosa la atención—. Y tendrás a todos comiendo de tu mano. El Ministerio premiará al equipo luego de su tercer campeonato consecutivo ganad-¡JODER, AH! —Tom, con la entera polla de Harry en su boca, rió, provocando espasmos en su garganta y fuertes estremecimientos en Harry—. Y… y tú… tus Caballeros… Mundo Mágico… Oscuros… ¡AH!

Tom hizo aquellos pequeños ruiditos con su garganta que, con el tiempo, había aprendido que conseguían enloquecer a Harry mucho más de lo que estaba normalmente. Y cuando Harry acabó, aferrándose con fuerza a los cabellos de Tom, Tom compartió la sal y especias de su orgasmo en un beso.

Harry sabía muy en el fondo que Tom no lo hacía por puro placer. Tom Riddle no era del tipo que daba mamadas. Aquello era lo más cercano que podría haber estado de decirle un sincero "gracias".

Harry dejó que el aire regresara a sus pulmones antes de aventurarse a prepararse a sí mismo con un hechizo. No había tiempo que perder. Porque tiempo era justamente el que no tenía.

…

Siete años.

Tom lo odiaría.

Pero siete años lo podían cambiar todo.

Una vez decidido, había sido inflexible en su decisión.

Sin embargo, no había planeado pequeños detalles tan ínfimos como la relación que había comenzado a surgir entre Tom Riddle y él, y las excesivas manipulaciones de Dumbledore, incluso mientras no había nacido para que le criara como un cerdo para el matadero.

Sólo esperaba que, cuando regresara a 1998, Tom realmente no estuviera buscando matarle y recordara a aquel Hufflepuff que le había llegado al corazón (quiera él aceptarlo o no).

…

—El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin —susurró Harry Potter contra los largos cabellos de Tom Riddle, la nieve deslizándose suave sobre los hombros de sus túnicas y cubriendo sus cabellos de coronas congeladas; Tom acababa de ser premiado, junto a los Cuervos de Londres, por haber ganado por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato mundial anual—. Pero yo le dije que me pusiera en Hufflepuff. El sombrero siempre tiene en cuenta las decisiones de quienes lo usan.

—Nunca me explicaste por qué.

Harry extendió sus manos hacia el frente. Tom intentó percibir qué era lo que intentaba ver Harry, su diminuto tejón con aquella extraña cicatriz en la frente, con esos labios demasiado apetecibles y ese cuerpo que se había transformado en su tentación diaria.

—Si estaba en Slytherin tú me verías como un seguidor leal, arrastrándose detrás de tu magia tan poderosa e intrigante —susurró Harry, los ojos verdes fijos en sus manos—. Si estaba en Gryffindor, como una competencia, como un reto, como un enemigo. Si iba a Ravenclaw, seguramente considerarías entre seguidor y colaborador, pero no me tomarías en serio. Y si iba a Hufflepuff… No, seguramente no desconfiarías de un Hufflepuff. No desconfiarías de un Hufflepuff por nada del mundo. No le considerarías un seguidor leal, como a un Slytherin; no le considerarías una competencia, como a un Gryffindor; no le considerarías una colaboración, un juguete de use y deshecho, como a un Ravenclaw. Un Hufflepuff sería perfecto.

Harry giró la cabeza, observando a Tom con una profunda melancolía. Había algo en los ojos de su novio que le dolía observar. Traición. Tom estaba ligeramente traicionado, pero, a la vez, estaba extrañamente halagado.

—Escogiste ir a Hufflepuff… sólo por… ¿acercarte a mí? —preguntó, con la voz unas octavas más aguda. Tom, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, era ligeramente (muy, de hecho) reacio a las muestras de afecto. Aquello parecía una declaración en toda regla—. Pero, tú no me conocías. Es decir, surgiste prácticamente de la nada. Eres un hijo extramatrimonial de Charlus Potter… tu hermano mayor Fleamont te desprecia con fervor. ¿De dónde pudiste haber oído…?

—Tom —Harry desentrelazó los dedos que tenía unidos a los del hombre, remangando su túnica, demostrando un pequeño reloj en su mano izquierda. Tom observó el reloj con expresión cauta—. ¿Sabes lo que es un giratiempo?

Tom boqueó.

—Harry… tú…

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa demasiado triste.

—Mi amiga, Hermione, ha cambiado uno por mí. Le ha tomado meses, lo cual es sorprendente, ya que sólo tenía dieciocho años cuando comenzó a trabajar en él —Harry suspiró, los ojos de Tom hundidos en él, examinando su rostro una y otra vez—. Por favor, Tom. Ten en cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido, aquí, ahora. No te dejes llevar por el odio. No te dejes corromper por la venganza contra los muggles. Haz de tus Caballeros una sociedad de supremacía mágica, donde todos, sin importar su origen, tengan el mismo respeto mientras no intenten imponer costumbres muggles en nuestras tradiciones. ¿No era eso lo que soñabas? Un mundo utópico. Un mundo digno de Lord Voldemort y de Harry Potter.

Harry observó el reloj. Una extraña combinación, ya que había, en el centro, un pequeño reloj de arena. Rodeando el reloj de arena un reloj normal, pero había un pequeño detalle, algo que ni Tom ni nadie se había dado cuenta: las agujas corrían al revés. Tom observó cómo estaban a punto de acercarse al momento exacto en que caería el último grano de arena por las copas. Faltarían, apenas, unos segundos.

—Harry… —Tom detuvo sus ojos en él. Su mirada tan verde como las esmeraldas, sus mejillas tan suaves, sus hoyuelos marcados incluso sin la sonrisa característica en sus labios—. ¿Volveré a verte?

—Lo harás —susurró Harry. Podía sentir su cuerpo más ligero. Podía sentir cómo todo a su alrededor parecía disolverse—. Sólo no permitas que el poder te consuma. Estás destinado a ser grande y poderoso por entero, no una cabeza grande llena de aire, y un cuerpo poderoso descontrolado.

Tom intentó poner los ojos en blanco, o por lo menos eso fue lo último que Harry pudo percibir –su piel blanca siendo enmarcada por los largos cabellos negros, los copos de nieve sobre su cabeza y hombros, los ojos ligeramente blanqueados, la sonrisa entre afectuosa, cruel y burlona, una combinación que sólo Tom Marvolo Riddle podría lograr–, junto con el cementerio de Little Hangleton, las tumbas de Mary y Thomas Riddle, y Tom Riddle Sr. antes de sentirse arrastrado por la fuerza del tiempo.

…

Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía como no le había dolido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía agarrotado, como si hubiera sufrido una gran paliza.

Y, sobre todas las cosas, sentía miedo. No reconocía el lugar. La habitación era clara, de paredes de madera, una amplia ventana por la que entraba la luz solar. El aroma era dulce, jazmines, lirios. _Lirios…_

Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rincón de la habitación. Fotografías. Se levantó de la cama, tambaleante, observando las fotografías, una a una, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

En la primera fotografía se encontraba con Ron y Hermione, los tres usando los uniformes de Gryffindor, y por el aspecto físico de los tres, estaban en primer año. En la siguiente, tenía el uniforme de Quidditch, y levantaba con orgullo la Copa de Quidditch, riendo de forma histérica. Y pudo ver algo, allí, justo detrás de él. Era un borrón, una sombra, pero pudo reconocerlo.

Tom.

En las siguientes fotos, en todas, de alguna forma aparecía Tom; una sombra, un extra. Hasta que, a partir de su cuarto año –y con las fotografías del Torneo de los Tres Magos–, Tom Riddle aparecía. La boca de Harry se secó.

Era gallardo, y en su rostro, el único cambio que podría decir que él era Voldemort era la palidez mortal y los ojos como rubíes, la mirada como la sangre derramada. La expresión era fría, y casi podía sentir celos de la posesividad con la que Voldemort miraba al pequeño Harry, como se miraba a sí mismo –pero no era él, no era él.

Y luego, su graduación. Y el sollozo brotó de su garganta.

Sus padres. Lily, James. Dos niños menores que él, un pequeño de cabello rojo y ojos avellana, una pequeña de largos y sedosos cabellos oscuros, feroces ojos verdes. Sus padrinos. Sirius, Remus. Le abrazaban. Sonreían. Eran felices.

No había habido guerra.

Echó a correr, perdido en su propia casa. Las escaleras se le antojaron difíciles, y el mareo prácticamente lo tumbó. Una voz angelical subió por las escaleras.

—¿Harry? ¿Cariño?

Harry sólo había oído esa voz una vez, antes, muchos años atrás. Y la había oído gritando, pidiendo por su vida.

—¿Mamá?

Lily Potter se asomó por las escaleras. Su cabello caía a un lado del rostro, sobre los hombros, y un flequillo irregular cubría su frente.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? Ven, quita esa cara de espanto —se acercó a él, tomó su mano y tironeó de sus brazos, haciéndole bajar con cuidado—. Alguien ha venido a verte —le anunció, con picardía.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, tocándose los cabellos, sintiéndolos fríos y húmedos. Copos de nieve. Aún había copos de nieve en sus hombros, en su túnica abrigada, demasiado abrigada para el mes de junio, y demasiado anticuada para el 1998.

Harry siguió a su madre, maravillándose con el aroma floral que emanaba de sus cabellos. Olía… olía como una madre. Olía como la madre que debería haber tenido, que Voldemort le había arrebatado, y que ahora volvía a tener con él.

Su madre le acercó a un pasillo. Pareció percibir cómo estaba vestido y frunció el ceño.

—¡Oh, Harry! Mírate. Parece que acabas de volver del Polo Norte. ¡Quítate ese abrigo! —su madre comenzó a tironear de los bordes de la túnica. Harry se deshizo como pudo de ella, negra, quedando con un sweater sobre una camisa. Su madre sacó su varita y lo transfiguró todo a un chaleco de vestir negro sobre una elegante camisa roja—. ¡Mucho mejor! Ven, vamos, vamos, vamos…

Harry rió con suavidad mientras era arrastrado. Y entonces, observó algo que desde que era pequeño quería ver.

Nunca supo lo que era una familia hasta conocer a los Weasley. Años después, sus bisabuelos, Charlus y Dorea Potter, le acogieron como a otro hijo tan pronto demostró tener sangre Potter. Pero allí, en esa enorme mesa en el comedor, parecían reflejarse todas sus más grandes fantasías.

Sirius tenía el cabello largo y cano sujeto en un rodete flojo en lo alto de la cabeza, y la barba ligeramente descuidada. Rodeaba con sus brazos a Remus, feliz, sonriente, sin cicatrices en su rostro y con una mirada tan cargada de alegría y libertad como Harry no le había visto nunca.

Frente a ellos se encontraba su padre. James, allí, tan vivo que podría abrazarlo, decirle que le quería, que siempre lo había hecho. Y junto a su padre, aquellos que supuso eran sus hermanos, de unos quince y trece años. Todos parecían conversar en conjunto con un mismo hombre, un hombre de rasgos afilados, largos cabellos negros sujetos en la parte baja de la nuca, y ojos tan profundos como el abismo.

El hombre alzó la vista y la respiración de Harry se cortó. Sintió sus piernas aflojarse, porque allí estaba. Allí estaba Voldemort, allí estaba Tom, allí estaba su novio, su amante, su cómplice, su compañero. Y su familia. Y todos reían. Era notorio que no era aquella la primera visita que el heredero de Slytherin tenía en la casa Potter.

Pero sí la primera en la que Harry podía reconocerle.

—¡Y aquí llega nuestro pequeño! —Sirius soltó una carcajada, levantándose y envolviendo a Harry en un estrecho abrazo. Los ojos de Harry comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que borró con varios parpadeos repetidos—. Ven, siéntate. Nuestro querido Lehnsherr ha venido a cumplir una de las antiguas tradiciones de su familia, tradiciones que nos pasamos por los cojones, sabes, pero, ¿qué se puede hacer con estos tradicionalistas?

—¡Sirius! —regañaron James y Remus a la vez, James colocando las manos sobre los oídos del que parecía ser su hijo menor. Sirius se carcajeó. Remus bufó y le lanzó una maldición punzante al hombre, que se sobresaltó—. Haz el favor y cierra la boca, Sirius. ¿Quieres?

—No, no quiero —Sirius le sacó la lengua. Entonces, los tres viejos amigos de la infancia comenzaron a discutir a viva voz, uniéndose a la discusión los pequeños hermanos de Harry, Lily observando todo con una expresión de paciencia forzada y el señor Lehnsherr observándolo todo con una extraña diversión.

Harry captó su mirada –unos ojos que jamás podría olvidar, sin importar en el rostro que se mantuvieran– y señaló a un lado. Él captó la indirecta. Harry le siguió por su propia casa, desconociéndolo todo, aprendiendo sobre su propia vida por las fotografías mágicas en las paredes.

El jardín era extenso, cargado de flores y armonía. Harry fue envuelto en brazos de Tom tan sorpresivamente que se quedó sin aire.

—Has vuelto —susurró Tom, una agonía indescriptible en su voz—. Todo este tiempo creí que jamás volverías. Pero ahora…

Tom acarició su rostro, pasando las manos repetidamente por su piel, apartándole el flequillo espeso de la frente. La cicatriz en forma de rayo, una cicatriz de otra vida, parecía punzar en su interior.

—Estoy aquí —Harry susurró—. Creo que tienes mucho de lo que contarme.

—Rhys Yann Lehnsherr —dijo Tom, sosteniendo sus manos suavemente—. Ese es el nombre que he adoptado ahora. No preguntes, por favor.

Harry rió.

—¿Y qué hay de Tom Riddle? —preguntó con suavidad. Él le sonrió con picardía.

—Pues, Tom Riddle no es nada más ni nada menos que el Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña.

Harry alzó las cejas y soltó un silbido.

—Y… ¿Voldemort? —dudó. Tom soltó un suspiro.

—Lord Voldemort siempre existirá —susurró—. Es un ser mítico. Una amenaza. Está en cada esquina, en cada rincón. Todos saben que, si incumplen alguna norma del Ministerio, algo más poderoso y oscuro que un Dementor llegará para ponerle fin a tu rebeldía. No te tomará el alma, ni la cordura. Te tomará todos los días de vida que tiene por vivir, y te dejará con un par de horas para que te despidas de tus seres amados, antes de morir por causas naturales.

La mirada de oscura admiración en los ojos de Harry era suficiente. Tom rozó con suavidad la punta de la nariz de Harry con los labios en un beso cargado de una extrema ternura a la cual Harry, definitivamente, no estaba acostumbrado por parte de Tom Riddle.

—He pensado que hoy podría ser el día. Tu amiga Hermione es realmente inteligente. Ha sabido que ocurría algo desde el momento en que observó viejas fotos escolares y pudo ver un Harry Potter idéntico a ti en Hufflepuff. Entonces, me ha acosado hasta que pude explicarle más o menos lo que había investigado más lo que tú me habías dicho, lo cuál ha sido una putada. Es en serio insoportable.

Harry rió, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tienes… lo mejor del mundo, Tom —Harry susurró—. Cuando viajé al pasado, mi idea era anular la guerra. Ya casi todos habían muerto. Mis padres. Sirius. Remus. Algunos de mis amigos. Yo… quería evitar que murieran —Harry soltó una exhalación entrecortada—. Nunca podría haber esperado que… que…

—No tenía lo mejor del mundo —Tom Riddle alzó las cejas, con una expresión tan perversa que Harry sintió un ligero pánico—. No, no lo tenía. Tenía un Harry Potter escurridizo, feroz, provocador, pero no, para nada tenía al bastardo tejón con escamas que predijo mi futuro. Yo necesitaba a ese.

—¿Para qué? —Harry rió—. ¿Para que siguiera prediciendo los grandes hechos en tu larga, larga, larga vida?

—No —Tom alzó una ceja. Su rostro era severo—. Para que aquel adivino compartiera su vida conmigo.

—Oh —Harry sonrió, ligeramente atontado. Tom se inclinó sobre él.

—Oh —repitió, sus labios casi sobre los suyos—. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—¿Compartir mi vida con la tuya? ¿En una eternidad de magia, cargados de poder, magia negra, siervos oscuros? ¿Podría tener diez días para pensarlo?

—¿Por qué no diez segundos?

—Mmnh…

—Nueve…

—Déjame ver…

—Ocho…

—¡Tom!

—¡Soy Rhys! Seis…

—¡Vale! —Harry se carcajeó—. Compartiré mi vida contigo. Seré tu tejón con escamas, tu adivino, tu profeta, tu compañero… ¿Estás feliz?

Tom inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry. Harry le dejó estar, comprobando aquellos cambios tan extraordinarios.

—Feliz —chasqueó la lengua—. La felicidad es un sentimiento de tontos. Sólo los tontos pueden decir que están felices, porque es algo que viene y va, depende de las circunstancias. No, yo no estoy feliz —Tom hizo una pausa que Harry pudo atribuir sólo al dramatismo—. Yo estoy completo.

Harry rió.

A veces, el tiempo no era tan inflexible.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado! Y de verdad, si os gusta el Tomarry/Harrymort, estáis invitados al foro de El Lado Oscuro de la Fama. Os dejaría link, pero fanfiction me lo borraría, así que si queréis entrar enviadme un MP que sois libres y no os torturaremos mucho._

 _También podéis entrar al grupo de Facebook. Hablad con la creadora, Sthefynice. Es maravillosa, la Madre Patrona, que ama y la amamos._

 _Muy bien. Dejo de fastidiar. ¿Os puedo pedir uno o dos reviews? Un besito, un besazo, os amo, os amo, os amo, gracias por leer, bye~!_


End file.
